Amours & peines
by Medelise
Summary: Après leurs six premiers mois de mariage, Fitzwilliam et Lizzie accueillent Kitty mais là, surprise, la jeune fille est métamorphosée. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la changer à ce point ? Comment lui rendre le sourire ?
1. Première journée à Pemberley

**Chapitre 1 : Première journée à Pemberley**

Mister Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet étaient mariés depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas spécialement sa jeune belle sœur, Kitty, Mr Darcy avait accordé à sa bien-aimée femme qu'elle l'accueillit. Mais si il avait escompté que son train de vie serait fortement ébranlé par la farouche jeune fille et qu'il faudrait donc en préserver Georgiana, Fitzwilliam fut bien vite détrompé.

Sous ce soleil printanier qui illuminait Pemberley, il avait accompagné sa chère Elizabeth sur le perron et bientôt, la voiture noire des Bennet fit son entrée dans la grande cour du domaine. A voir le sourire sur les lèvres de sa tendre épouse, Darcy savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, cependant, comme on s'en doute, le bonheur des uns ne faisant pas toujours le bonheur des autres, le jeune mari ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait devoir s'accoutumer à la frivolité de Kitty. Quelques jours passés aux côtés de Lydia lors de son mariage avec cet « infortuné Wickham » avaient déjà mis ses nerfs à très rudes épreuves, or, le comportement de Kitty lui montrait qu'elle ne ressemblait que trop à sa jeune sœur et hélas pas assez à ses aînées, risquant ainsi de le rendre fou avant la fin. Bien sur, Darcy n'était pas un ermite, mais ces frivolités l'agaçaient au plus haut point, et, n'ayant connu cela avec sa sœur, il lui semblait qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise du gentilhomme lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille habillée fort sagement sortir avec la plus grande réserve de cette voiture noire. Elle s'avança avec silence et respect devant eux, fit une légère révérence avant d'adresser un petit sourire où perçait une pointe de tristesse. Elizabeth prit la main de sa jeune sœur en souriant toujours, ravie de retrouver celle qui, elle le savait, n'était encore qu'une tendre enfant.

Ma très chère sœur, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue ici. Je suis sure que vous aimerez tellement Pemberley que vous ne voudrez plus jamais en partir ! Miss Georgiana est en haut, vous vous souvenez d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… Oui, je… L'avais entrevue à votre mariage.

Voudriez vous faire plus ample connaissance avec elle ?

Oh oui ! »

Ainsi fut fait. Sentant sa sœur très mal à l'aise, Elizabeth lui prit le bras et la mena à l'étage tandis que son époux les regardait passer, surpris par un tel changement. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le petit salon, les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent Georgiana au piano et décidèrent de ne pas la perturber. Sitôt que Miss Darcy eût fini, Kitty applaudit et retrouva son sourire candide qu'Elizabeth fut soulagée de voir réapparaître. Georgiana se leva, vint à leur rencontre et fit une légère révérence à Kitty. Elizabeth, voyant que ni l'une ni l'autre n'osaient parler, se décida donc à faire les présentations.

« Georgiana, je vous présente ma jeune sœur, Kitty

Enchantée miss Kitty.

Kitty, je vous présente Miss Georgiana.

Je suis également enchantée Miss Georgiana.

Aimez vous la musique Miss Kitty ?

A vrai dire… Je n'en joue pas, jusqu'à lors je ne m'y étais jamais intéressée et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je comprends mon erreur.

Il n'est pas trop tard savez vous ? fit remarquer Georgiana avec bonté.

Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Elizabeth les regarda un instant parler et s'installer près du piano, se demandant ce qui avait pu changer à ce point sa jeune sœur. Elle qui était si clairvoyante habituellement, ne comprît pas comment la Kitty de Longbourne, si dévergondée, si provocante même, pouvait devenir plus timide encore que Miss Georgiana. Pourtant, Elizabeth eut la réponse le soir même dans une lettre de Jane qu'elle n'avait pas encore lue et qu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir. Depuis leurs mariages respectifs, les sœurs s'écrivaient fréquemment, s'échangeant des nouvelles en tout genre. Jane, qui avait quitté définitivement Netherfield depuis seulement un mois écrivit ceci à sa sœur.

_« Ma très chère Lizzy,_

_J'espère que ma présente lettre vous trouvera, vous, votre mari et votre belle sœur, en bonne santé. Charles et moi nous portons quant à nous aussi bien que se peut porter deux êtres qui s'aiment comme nous le faisons._

_Je souhaite, par le biais de cette lettre, vous transmettre mon inquiétude à propos de Lydia. Je n'ignore pas que sa conduite fut des plus outrageantes et pourtant, j'ai pitié de notre pauvre sœur. Sachant que vous recevez très prochainement Kitty, je dois vous prévenir que vous la trouverez sûrement fort changée. En effet, les nouvelles données par Lydia ont inquiété notre pauvre sœur au plus haut point et, si Kitty n'a point voulu alarmer notre mère, elle n'a pu se contenir et, la voyant fondre en larmes, je ne puis que la presser de me dire ce qui la rendait si triste._

_Lydia a écrit à notre douce Kitty afin de lui donner des nouvelles qui sont, je crois, pour le moins alarmantes. Lydia attend un enfant qui devrait naître d'ici deux mois, son époux et elle vivent dans des conditions déplorables et, d'après ce que la chère Mrs Wickham laissa entendre à sa sœur, il semblerait que sa santé soit fort dégradée. De plus, toujours d'après les dires de cette chère Lydia, notre beau-frère, dont vous connaissez le caractère mieux que quiconque, l'aurait délaissée pour d'autres femmes, ils ne se parlent plus et il semble que l'état de Lydia soit des plus funestes. Connaissant les relations de votre époux avec Mr Wickham et sachant ce qu'il a déjà fait pour notre famille –ou pour vous puisqu'il lui plaît de tourner la chose ainsi- je ne puis me résoudre à attendre de vous que vous lui demandiez une aide quelconque aussi me suis-je empressée auprès de Charles pour qu'il accepte d'accueillir Lydia lorsque nous serons à Londres, ce qu'il a bien entendu accepté, nous irons donc chercher notre sœur très bientôt et nous nous assurerons de sa santé et de celle de son enfant. Bien entendu, maman n'a été informée de rien de cela et je n'en ai rien dit à Kitty de peur que, dans sa joie, elle n'ébruite l'affaire._

_De plus, cette chère Kitty n'a hélas guère pu connaître le repos de l'âme puisque notre mère s'est mis en tête de lui trouver un mari. Vous connaissez ma mère, qui n'aura de paix que lorsque nous nous serons mariées, et bien elle a décidé qu'elle parcourait le pays s'il le fallait, mais qu'elle trouverait un époux pour Kitty et peut-être pour Mary. Fuyant les insistances de notre mère, Kitty vint souvent chez nous et elle me confia bien souvent qu'elle s'ennuyait fort depuis notre départ et que les insistances de maman lui pesaient sur la conscience. Vous n'auriez sûrement pas pu agir mieux en l'invitant, ce changement d'air lui sera profitable._

_Vous trouverez les manières de notre sœur changées, j'ignore ce que c'est mais du jour de notre mariage, Kitty a décidé de changer radicalement, elle s'est mise à beaucoup lire, à marcher et à profiter des joies de la vie. J'ai même entendu Mary dire qu'elle s'essayait au piano, sans grand succès hélas._

_Enfin voici pour nos nouvelles, j'espère que de votre côté, toutes les nouvelles sont bien bonnes._

_Je vous quitte donc, nous partons pour Londres dans deux jours et nos malles ne sont pas toutes prètes._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Votre dévouée Jane. »_

A la lecture de ces lignes écrites par la main de sa sœur, Elizabeth ressentit une grande compassion pour ses sœurs. Bien sur Lydia aurait du être plus réfléchie, cela lui aurait évité de telles conséquences, bien sur Lydia était d'un orgueil et d'une folie indescriptible mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était sa sœur, celle avec qui elle avait partagé son enfance et qu'elle ne pouvait rester de marbre lorsqu'elle apprenait les conditions de vie de Mrs Wickham. Quant à Kitty, la pauvre enfant, Elizabeth comprenait maintenant ce changement, d'ailleurs, connaissant le caractère de leur mère, elle croyait volontiers Jane lorsque celle-ci lui affirmait que ce changement d'air lui serait plus que profitable.

Au moment où elle repliait cette lettre, le visage bouleversé, Fitzwilliam entra dans leur chambre et s'inquiéta immédiatement des traits perturbés de son épouse.

« Elizabeth, qu'avez-vous donc ? Vous voila au bord des larmes.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Fitzwilliam, la surprise provoquée par la lettre de Jane m'a quelque peu alarmée mais je m'en remettrai bientôt j'en suis sûre.

Voulez vous m'en parler ?

C'est à propos de ma sœur, Lydia.

Quelque chose de grave ?

Non… Enfin je l'ignore. Lydia va bientôt être mère, elle vit dans la misère et son mari la délaisse… C'est du moins ce que m'en a dit Jane.

Je peux intervenir si vous le souhaitez

Non ! s'exclama précipitamment Lizzie. Non, Jane et son mari vont accueillir Lydia, elle y sera bien. Et puis… Je préfère tenir Kitty hors de l'influence néfaste de notre sœur. Cette affaire l'a déjà bien attristée autant la préserver.

Vous avez sûrement raison. Votre sœur me semble bien changée d'ailleurs, on pourrait presque croire qu'une bonne fée est venue l'envoûter et en faire une enfant sage.

Espérons alors que cette bonne fée y parvienne ! Souffla Elizabeth dans un sourire.

Avec votre secours je n'en doute pas. Mon Dieu, une tempête se serait-elle abattue sur Pemberley ? soupira Darcy tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentissait à l'étage.

Je crains que cette tempête ne porte le nom de deux jeunes filles ! » Plaisanta Elizabeth en se levant et en prenant la main de son époux. »

En effet, à l'étage, la pièce où, quelques instants plus tôt, Elizabeth avait laissé deux jeunes filles intimidées s'était transformée en terrain de jeu pour Kitty et Georgiana. Darcy prit une mine sévère en voyant les demoiselles se courir après dans toute la pièce mais il abandonna ce masque en voyant son angélique épouse se joindre à leur jeu et bientôt dans toute la demeure de Pemberley résonnaient les rires de Georgiana, Elizabeth et Darcy qui cherchaient en vain à attraper Kitty bien que celle-ci courut deux fois plus vite qu'eux. Jamais depuis l'enfance de son jeune propriétaire Pemberley n'avait été si joyeuse et les serviteurs voyaient resurgir cette joie avec un œil amusé.

Le soir même, après le dîner, Elizabeth rejoignit sa jeune sœur dans sa chambre et, s'asseyant sur le bord du grand lit, prit les mains de sa cadette entre les siennes.

« Si l'on m'avait dit que je vous trouverais aussi changée ma chère Kitty je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

…

Auriez vous perdu votre langue ?

Non.

Ah vraiment ? Plaisanta Lizzie.

Oui.

Bon… Et comment vont nos parents ?

Bien je le crois. Enfin… Maman se trouve toujours victime d'une dizaine de crise de nerfs par jour quant à papa, depuis votre départ, le seul endroit où on puisse le trouver est sa bibliothèque. Vous lui manquez. Et à moi aussi à vrai dire. Soupira Kitty.

Allons ma chère petite sœur, réjouissez vous, je serai toute à vous pour deux longues semaines !

Oui mais ensuite je devrai retourner à Longbourne.

Ne voulez-vous pas retrouver notre mère ?

Non !

Pourquoi Kitty ? Je vous croyais intimement liées ! s'enquit Mrs Darcy.

Oh, j'aime maman mais… Elle s'est décidée à me chercher un époux et je n'y puis consentir. J'aimerais tant pouvoir trouver un bon époux comme vous ou comme Jane. Quelqu'un qui m'aime, même si je n'ignore pas que ce sort risque de m'échapper car je n'ai ni votre instruction ni votre sagesse.

Allons Kitty, que de propos pessimistes dans une si jeune bouche ! Je vous croyais joyeuse de nature. Je suis sûre que quelque part il y a un homme que vous aimerez et qui vous aimera d'un amour si pur… Un homme comme Fitzwilliam ou comme Charles. J'en suis sûre. Vous êtes jeune et belle, si vous travaillez vous deviendrez bien vite instruite et sage et alors tous les hommes seront à vos pieds.

Puissiez vous dire vrai… Sanglota la jeune femme. Mais j'en doute, j'en doute terriblement.

Allons ma chère sœur, que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous changiez ainsi ?

Rien. Ou plutôt tout. Non vraiment je ne veux en parler. C'est trop horrible.

Est-ce à propos de Lydia ?

Lydia ? Non ! S'exclama la jeune fille interloquée. Lydia n'a reçu que ce qu'elle méritait. Oh bien sur j'ai de la compassion pour elle mais si elle avait obéi rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Je lui avais écrit de rester tranquille et elle ne m'a pas écoutée, alors elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle, du moins le crois-je.

Qu'est-ce donc alors…

Rien, ce n'est absolument rien. Je me sens épuisée, bonne nui Lizzie.

Bonne nuit Kitty. Soupira Elizabeth en proie au découragement, dormez bien. »

Elizabeth sortit de la chambre de sa sœur en y laissant une jeune demoiselle au visage innondé de larmes. La jeune Mrs Darcy s'inquiétait pour cette petite sœur qu'elle aimait malgré tout ce qui avait pu les séparer auparavant. Quelque chose avait bouleversé a cadette, mais quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Lorsqu'elle entra dans leur chambre, Fitzwilliam l'attendait déjà.

« Vous êtes préoccupée mon amour.

Oui, en effet je le suis.

A propos de Lydia ?

Non, de Kitty.

Décidément, que de tracas nous causeront vos jeunes sœurs, plaisanta le jeune homme, Mary va bien au moins ?

Il semble qu'elle soit la seule pour qui rien n'ait changé. Sincèrement, Kitty m'inquiète, elle est si…

Oui ?

Si différente, si perturbée.

Vous l'avez remarqué également, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela aurait été difficile. Lorsque j'étais dans sa chambre avec elle, elle a fondu en larmes. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de son inquiétude pour notre sœur mais ce n'était pas cela et lorsque je l'ai questionnée elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Vous avez un pressentiment ?

Hélas non, d'habitude je sais reconnaître le caractère de Kitty mais là je n'y comprends goutte.

Ne vous tracassez pas mon amour, je suis sûr que lorsque viendra le bon moment votre sœur saura vous parler.

J'espère. Bonne nuit mon amour. »

**------------------------- ¤¤¤¤¤¤ ------------------------- ¤¤¤¤¤¤ ------------------------- ¤¤¤¤¤¤ ------------------------- ¤¤¤¤¤¤ -----------------**


	2. Un voyage à Londres

La vie à Pemberley reprenait son cours habituel, et la présence de Kitty ne changeait ce mode de fonctionnement en rien. Si sa sœur avait espéré faire renaître cet insolent sourire sur les joues juvéniles de Katharina Bennet, elle s'y fût essayée en vain car rien n'avait pu faire changer la jeune demoiselle ni la faire sortir de la langueur dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis son arrivée quatre semaines plus tôt. Fitzwilliam était désormais à Londres avec sa sœur, y attendant son épouse qui devait l'y rejoindre sitôt que Kitty serait rentrée à Longbourne.

Pemberley était calme et paisible et en ce havre de paix, la jeune fille avait eu tout le loisir de s'assagir et de s'instruire. Georgiana l'avait initiée au piano et on eut bien vite l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle avait une charmante manière de jouer quant à Elizabeth, depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur, elles passaient de longs moments à converser et jamais la jeune Mrs Darcy ne manquait de conseiller sa sœur qui se montrait tantôt aussi calme que son aînée, tantôt aussi indisciplinée qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors même si, on pouvait toujours ressentir que quelque chose avait changé. En cette matinée où les Mrs Darcy et Miss Bennett se trouvaient face à face, parlant du prochain retour de Kitty chez leurs parents, cette dernière fondit en un torrent de larmes qu'aucune des bonnes paroles de sa sœur ne sut apaiser.

« - Oh Lizzie, ma très chère Lizzie, comme je suis malheureuse ! Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas subir à nouveaux les caprices de notre mère, je ne veux pas revoir Longbourne et encore moins Meryton, j'ai été si heureuse avec vous ces dernières semaines, et maintenant voilà que je dois à nouveau me retrouver désespérément seule. Cela m'est terriblement pénible vous savez, comment vais-je faire sans votre compagnie et celle de Georgiana ? Je ne veux pas que maman se comporte encore de façon éhontée, je ne veux pas même qu'elle me cherche un mari je…

Si je me rappelle bien, l'an passé vous auriez été ravie que l'on vous trouve un époux. Souligna Lizzie

J'étais stupide…

Il n'y a pas que cela n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Elizabeth avec son éternel bon sens.

Non…

Qu'est-ce donc Kitty ?

Je… Un homme s'est installé chez Sir Lucas, un dénommé George Fleming, il… Il me plaît, il me plaît vraiment mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est pas pour moi, d'ailleurs il n'a pas daigné me regarder une seule fois ni même m'adresser la parole et il a eu quelques mots aimables pour Mary et plus encore pour Jane, et vous connaissez notre mère, elle s'est encore faite remarquée et j'ai bien vu que notre seule présence gênait ce gentleman…

Est-il encore dans le voisinage ?

Il y était encore lorsque Mary m'a écrit la semaine dernière.

Ne voulez vous pas le revoir ?

Oh non, surtout pas ! J'ai bien vu comme ma présence l'ennuie et comme il déteste notre famille !

Ecoutez Kitty, je vais écrire à notre père, l'informer que je dois m'en aller à Londres et que j'aimerais vraiment vous mener dans le monde…

Oh Lizzie, merci, vous êtes un ange… Soupira sa cadette

J'y pose une condition ! Vous m'obéirez en tout point, vous n'ennuierez pas Fitzwilliam et je veux que vous et Georgiana soyez des modèles de vertu, de calme, de distinction...

Tout ce que vous souhaiterez Lizzie je vous le promets…

Et je vous interdits de vous comporter aussi outrageusement que Lydia !

Oh non, jamais ! »

Ainsi fut scellé l'accord et, cinq jours plus tard, Lizzie recevait un courrier de son père l'autorisant à mener miss Katharina Bennett dans le monde à la seule et unique condition qu'elle la chaperonne dignement.

De son côté, Elizabeth ne manquait pas de s'interroger sur ce George Fleming, installé chez Sir Lucas et qui avait gagné le jeune cœur innocent de Kitty. George Fleming, elle avait entendu ce nom quelque part auparavant mais lorsqu'elle cherchait une quelconque réponse, rien ne venait et, il est inutile de préciser que les questions qu'elle posait à sa cadette restaient sans réponse. N'y tenant plus, la seconde des filles Bennett avait écrit le soir même à son aînée dans le but d'en tirer quelque information.

Ce ne fut que le matin de son départ qu'Elizabeth reçut une réponse à ses questions :

_Ma sœur bien aimée ,_

_J'espère que la présente lettre vous trouvera d'aussi bonne santé que l'on puisse l'être. Pour notre part, Charles et moi nous portons à merveille et j'ose avec joie vous annoncer que Lydia nous a rejoint à Londres et se trouve relativement en bonne santé. Bien sur mon beau-frère, lui, ne l'a pas accompagnée, ce qui, je l'avouerai, m'enchante grandement. _

_Vous serez, je le pense, surprise en apprenant que notre chère Lydia nous avait caché l'existence du premier de nos neveux, un jeune garçon de seize mois qui a reçu le charmant prénom de Jacob. Je soupçonne Kitty d'avoir eu connaissance de l'existence de cet enfant et de n'en avoir soufflé mot à personne, en effet, connaissant Lydia je doute qu'elle ait su garder ce secret, et pourtant, je ne blâme pas Kitty qui a su se montrer digne de confiance._

_Henry est un enfant adorable et très attachant qui, hélas, ne reçoit pas tout l'amour que devrait lui porter sa mère. Je suis sure que dès que vous verrez ce beau garçon vous l'aimerez de tout votre cœur._

_Vous me demandiez dans votre lettre des informations sur George Fleming, aussi vais-je vous dire ce que je connais sur lui, ce qui se résume a bien peu de chose… C'est un jeune homme plus secret encore que mon beau-frère, votre époux, car oui ma très chère Lizzie cela est bien possible. Je le pense aimable malgré son apparente dureté, mais je crains qu'ici vous ne reprochiez encore une fois mon indulgence trop marquée à votre goût. D'après Sir Lucas, Mister Fleming a vingt-quatre ans, il vit entre le Yorkshire et Londres et a récemment hérité d'une immense fortune lui permettant de bénéficier de douze mille livres de rente, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, fait de ce jeune homme un parti enviable pour n'importe quelle mère de famille aussi avisée que la notre. Physiquement, George Fleming est presque de la même taille que votre époux, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux sont d'un bleu limpide et je dois avouer que n'importe quelle jeune fille pourrait facilement tomber sous son charme. C'est là à peu près tout ce que je sais de lui, il s'agit là d'un jeune homme bien secret qui ne parle que peu de lui, que la société semble ennuyer et je suis certaine que s'il n'était pas à la tête d'un tel héritage, notre mère le trouverait aussi détestable que possible, mais, suite à votre mariage avec Fitwilliam, elle a revu son jugement sur les gentlemen qui ne parlent que très peu..._

_Ma chère sœur, je dois vous laisser, il me faut aller me promener avec notre neveu puisque sa pauvre mère garde la chambre à présent._

_Votre sœur aimante,_

_Jane Bingley_ »

Les nouvelles apportées par Jane surprirent sa cadette en premier lieu, en effet, on peut s'étonner que le naturel joyeux et frivole d'une demoiselle de dix-huit ans tel que l'était Kitty soit tombé sous le charme d'un homme taciturne et apparemment dur comme l'était ce George Fleming, mais enfin, la seule vérité est que seul les amoureux savent percer à jour la personnalité réelle de l'être aimé, Lizzie et son époux n'en étaient-ils pas les meilleures preuves ? Aussi la jeune Mrs Darcy se résigna donc à cette pensée, souffrant pour Kitty du fait qu'il lui semblait hélas que cet amour n'était pas réciproque.

Il y a une dizaine de mois, Elizabeth aurait pensé que l'homme qui épouserait sa sœur serait selon, un idiot ou un saint et le plaignait sincèrement de devoir supporter une aussi grande ignorance et une certaine forme de folie, aujourd'hui, elle s'avouait sans peine qu'elle s'était trompée, Miss Katharina Bennet était en réalité une jeune fille volontaire, amusante, jolie et qui pourrait bien vite apprendre les choses nécessaires, le naturel de Katharina, en de bonnes mains, se montrait sous son meilleur jour et son aînée ne put que regretter que l'influence de son entourage n'ait pas été meilleure.

On partit pour Londres dans les heures qui suivirent et Kitty, qui pourtant avait toujours rêvé de voir Londres, se montrait particulièrement calme. A la vue de ce visage jeune et triste, un sentiment de compassion envahit Lizzie, Kitty quant à elle, ne s'aperçut même pas du visage peiné de sa sœur, plongée dans ses pensées. Le voyage se poursuivit en silence, aucune des deux sœurs ne savait trop que dire aussi préférèrent-elles se tairent. A Londres, Kitty ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la si belle maison des Darcy mais ce fut là tout signe de joie qu'elle montrât. A leur arrivée, Fitzwilliam et Georgiana les attendaient sur le perron, un grand sourire aux lèvres, accompagnés d'un autre homme dont le visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Kitty sans qu'elle eût pu savoir quoi. Elizabeth descendit la première, ravie de retrouver sa famille, puis, une fois qu'elle eût salué son époux et sa belle sœur, elle se dirigea vers l'homme avec joie :

Colonel, j'ignorais que vous étiez à Londres, je suis bien heureuse de vous y retrouver !

Merci ma chère cousine. Répondit poliment le gentleman sans pour autant détacher son regard de la jeune Kitty.

Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Plaisanta Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam, laissez moi vous présenter l'une de mes plus jeunes sœurs, Miss Katharina Bennet, Kittie, voici le colonel Fitzwilliam, cousin de mon époux.

Permettez moi de vous dire comme je suis enchanté Miss Katharina. Renchérit le colonel Fitzwilliam sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée.

Moi de même Colonel, moi de même. » répondit la demoiselle sans y prêter trop attention.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam dînait chez les Darcy tous les soirs où il ne manquait pas de se rendre agréable aux jeunes demoiselles, plus particulièrement à Kitty qui, quant à elle, ne le remarquait même pas. Ce séjour à Londres semblait être une réussit d'un point de vue instructif pour cette dernière qui, si elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa joie candide, avait bien progressé dans son étude des convenances, ses lectures et dans sa pratique musicale, se révélant par ailleurs plus que douée.

Les premiers jours furent marqués par une pluie d'invitations pour les Darcy qui fusèrent d'un peu partout. La première à être acceptée fut sans hésitation aucune celle du couple Bingley qui donnait une petite réception malgré l'état de Lydia Wickham. Au total, leur semaine à venir fut remplie par toutes les réceptions prévues quant au reste, Fitzwilliam et son épouse hésitaient à accepter toutes les invitations et se laissaient donc un tant de réflexion. Par chance, Georgiana et sa nouvelle amie, qui n'avait pas emmené avec elle une seule robe de soirée, faisait à peu près la même taille car l'arrivée des jeunes filles ne leur avait guère laissé le temps de se rendre chez une couturière.


	3. Et vint EF Maitland

La vie à Londres se trouvait être extrêmement excitante pour deux jeunes demoiselles de l'âge de Kitty et de son amie. Pourtant, elle ne satisfaisait réellement ni l'une ni l'autre. Georgiana, si timide, préférait de loin sa vie rangée à la campagne où elle n'avait pas d'obligations à proprement parler et où les seules visites qu'elle recevait ou rendait étaient celles de ses proches. Kitty quant à elle, n'avait tout simplement pas su retrouver le sourire depuis son arrivée chez les Darcy. Malgré les nombreux efforts du colonel Fitzwilliam qui désirait, pour une raison connue de lui seul, faire renaître sur les lèvres de la demoiselle ce doux sourire qui jadis la caractérisait et dont il avait le souvenir., rien n'y faisait, quelque chose chez Miss Bennet s'était éteint et il semblait que c'était là une situation irrévocable.

Ce soir là, les Darcy, et miss Bennet se trouvaient chez lord et lady Elliot dont la fille, Jane, fêtait son vingtième anniversaire. Lord et Lady Elliot n'étaient pas à proprement parler des amis du couple Darcy, le terme approprié était plutôt celui de connaissance mais il se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards, que ces gens étaient parmi les plus influents de l'Empire et qu'on ne pouvait donc décemment pas refuser leur invitation. Elizabeth et son mari avaient laissé là, sagement assises sur une banquette, leur sœur respective, obligés de se rendre à des affaires plus sérieuses comme d'aller saluer des gens respectables dont la plus conversation la plus intéressante se limitait au temps qu'il faisait ces derniers jours, aux toilettes de ces dames, à la beauté du lieu ou à la grandeur de la fête du lendemain prévu chez une certaine Mrs Jonhson. Parmi ces braves gens se trouvaient des mères avisées qui n'avait de cesse de trouver un époux convenable pour leurs filles qui le plus souvent possédaient encore bien moins de conversation que leur merveilleuses mères. Mais bien vite, le jeune couple réussit à esquiver ces longs et douloureux moments de solitude face à de si grandes ignorances et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse avec joie, et on ne s'étonne d'ailleurs pas que du jour de son mariage avec la douce et belle Elizabeth, Darcy s'était pris d'amour pour la danse.

Sur leur banquette, Kitty et Georgiana se tenaient sagement, ignorées par beaucoup de jeunes gens. Enfin, on sembla les remarquer. Tout du moins remarquât-on la belle et riche Miss Darcy car, si l'on convenait de dire de Miss Bennet qu'elle avait un joli visage –quoique possédant des traits quelques peu irréguliers – on ne pouvait néanmoins pas oublier quelle était sa famille. Alors qu'au milieu de la soirée une foule de jeunes gentilshommes, pour la plupart gauches, maladroits, fort peu honnêtes et encore moins naturels, certains d'entre eux ayant, outre tous ces petits défaut qui auraient éventuellement pu rebuter un esprit réfléchi, la chance de prétendre à l'épithète de stupides, se pressaient autour de Miss Darcy la priant de leur accorder une danse ce que la jeune fille faisait sans grand plaisir, Kitty se retrouva seule dans la grande salle. Soudain, un regard se posa sur elle, elle le croisa, détourna les yeux et, au moment où elle les reposa à l'endroit où, elle avait aperçu qu'une paire d'yeux verts la fixait, personne ne s'y trouvait. Poussant un long soupir, Kitty se résigna, qui était-elle donc pour espérer qu'on la regarde, elle dont la sœur cadette s'était déshonorée, dont la réputation de sa mère devait l'avoir précédée jusqu'à Londres et dont les plus riches parents n'étaient que marchands, non, elle n'était personne et n'avait pas le droit de rêver d'épouser un George Fleming, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer qu'un certain gentilhomme lui prête attention, elle n'était personne, elle n'était rien. Toute à ses rêveries, elle ne vit pas deux hommes s'approcher et ne les remarqua qu'alors qu'ils se trouvèrent devant-elle, l'empêchant de voir son amie, sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elle leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et reconnut tout d'abord Lord Jonhson, leur hôte, tandis que l'autre jeune homme lui était totalement inconnu.

- Miss Katharina, laissez moi vous présenter un ami de Mister Therthfield, qui vous le savez est engagé avec notre divine Jane. Edward F. Maitland . Mister Maitland permettez moi de vous présenter Miss Katharina Bennet, belle sœur de Mister Darcy.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mister Maitland. Bafouilla Kitty qui effectua une légère révérence sans oser relever les yeux.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miss Katharina.

- Bien, mon cher Mister Maitland, maintenant que nous avons répondu à votre désir de rencontrer cette jeune personne et de lui être présenté, je vous laisse donc tous deux.

- Merci bien Mister Jonhson. Répondit le dénommé Maitland avec un grand sourire tandis que leur hôte s'éloignait.

- Vous gênerais-je si je m'asseyais à vos côtés Miss ?

- Oh… Non, non je vous en prie.

- Je vous ai aperçue tout à l'heure, vous me sembliez bien seule ?

- Oui, à vrai dire mon amie, Miss Darcy a été invitée à danser et je me trouve donc à l'attendre ici.

- Ne vous ennuyez vous pas ?

- Je ne connais personne.

- Moi.

- Bon et bien soit. Je ne connaissais personne. Rectifia la jeune fille en riant.

- J'ai ouï dire que vous veniez de Merynton ? Cela fait bien loin.

- Longbourne, j'habite à Longbourne, près de la propriété de Netherfields. En effet cela est bien éloigné mais je suis ici avec ma sœur, Mrs Darcy.

- Oui, je sais… Je veux dire, je l'ai entendu dire par une connaissance. Lui répondit le jeune Mister Maitland en souriant.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup entendu parler à propos de moi, or peu de gens ici me connaissent. Puis-je savoir ce que vous savez encore sur moi ? S'enquit Kitty.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.

- Non, non, j'aimerais vraiment savoir.

- Bon et bien, vous vous appelez Katharina Bennet, vous avez dix-huit ans et êtes la quatrième enfant parmi cinq filles. Votre sœur aînée se nomme Jane et est mariée depuis bientôt un an, la deuxième de vos sœurs n'est autre que Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, la troisième porte le prénom de Mary, je ne connais que très peu de choses d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle aime la musique et qu'elle est charmante d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, quoi que son orgueil soit semble t-il un peu trop fort et son instruction quelque peu limitée, soit dit sans vous offenser Miss, votre plus jeune sœur est une certaine Lydia, Lydia Wickham et elle… raconta t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- Elle s'est terriblement fourvoyée en fuguant avec John Wickham avant de l'épouser et d'être aujourd'hui la mère de son premier fils et bientôt la mère d'un second enfant dans les jours à venir. Poursuivit la demoiselle dont les joues étaient éclairées par un nouveau sourire.

- Je ne voulais nullement vous offenser.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Je crains tout de même de devoir me faire pardonner mon impolitesse. Miss Katharina, si votre carnet n'est pas hélas déjà rempli, ce que je déplorerais fort, me feriez vous le privilège de m'accorder la prochaine danse.

- Avec plaisir, j'adore danser !

- Ah oui vraiment ? J'avoue aimer cela moi aussi, et je vous ferais danser autant que vous le souhaiterez. »

Comme prévu, les deux jeunes gens dansèrent la danse suivante sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée, et plus particulièrement des proches de Katharina. Lizzie se réjouissait de la situation car elle estimait que c'était la solution toute trouvée pour rendre le sourire juvénile de la demoiselle. Darcy, lui, fronça un instant les sourcils avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité, celui là même qui agaçait tant son épouse.

Edward Forster Maitland revint par la suite, fréquemment rendre visite aux Darcy, ou plus particulièrement aux femmes de la famille car le hasard voulait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au .. Mister Darcy avait fort à faire et il était bien rare que Mr Maitland et le Colonel Fitzwilliam se trouve en même temps en cet endroit et, lorsque cela arrivait, le Colonel se trouvait être plus discret que jamais, aussi taciturne que son cousin. Si Elizabeth avait remarqué ces étranges coïncidences, elle fut bien la seule et n'en toucha mot ni aux uns ni autres, préférant s'adonner au loisir de la méditation et tenter de trouver une raison plausible à ces bizarreries.

Les soirées se succédaient mais bien peu étaient celles qui se révélaient à proprement parler intéressante. On invitait de plus en plus souvent Miss Bennet à danser mais les regards admiratifs, ces regards semblables à ceux des hommes qui auraient découverts leur Aphrodite, étaient bien généralement réservés à Miss Darcy. Dans ces moments de solitude où la jeune fille se retrouvait à danser avec tel ou tel gentleman, laissant ainsi son amie aux affres de la solitude, celle-ci trouvait toujours alors une excellente compagnie entre Mister Maitland et le cousin de sa compagne.

Kitty retrouvait doucement le sourire, comme si la blessure qu'un certain George Fleming avait ouvert dans son cœur s'estompait doucement, les jours passaient tranquillement, et la demoiselle, elle, ne cessait d'embellir et de s'assagir entourée de l'affection de sa sœur et de Georgiana. Les soirées que nos héros ne passaient pas à l'extérieur se déroulaient en famille et se terminaient toujours par une partie de cartes, écoutant tour à tour les deux demoiselles jouer du pianoforte –bien que leur niveau ne fût pas le même- sous l'œil bienveillant du colonel tandis que le couple Darcy profitait alors de leur intimité.

Il y avait bien un mois que Kitty était à Londres lorsqu'un courrier arriva chez les Darcy. Sur l'enveloppe, d'une écriture qui lui était familière, elle put lire « Mrs Elizabeth Darcy ». S'emparant de la lettre et ayant reconnu l'adresse de Jane, la jeune fille crut tout d'abord qu'il était arrivé quelque malheur et, terrifiée par cette perspective, courut en hâte jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient Fitzwilliam, le Colonel ainsi que sa chère sœur. Rouge de confusion de les avoir ainsi troublés dans leur conversation, la demoiselle resta un long moment sans rien dire, ne sachant trop comment commencer. Selon l'usage, ces messieurs se levèrent, et il sembla à Fitzwilliam Darcy que son cousin s'était levé bien précipitamment, lui rappelant ainsi quelques vagues souvenirs. Il adressa un regard à son épouse et vit qu'elle le regardait en pensant visiblement la même chose, un sourire éclaira son beau visage de porcelaine.

Personne ne parlait et bientôt le rire de Lizzie, amusée par ce soudain silence emplit la pièce, bientôt rejoint par celui de sa sœur et de son époux. Seul son cousin ne riait pas et il salua avec précipitation.

« Miss Kitty…

Colonel Fitzwilliam. Répondit la demoiselle en effectuant une légère révérence. Lizzie… Jane a écrit !

Jane ? Pourquoi ?

La lettre vous est adressée, je ne l'ai ouverte, je venais justement vous la remettre. Je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose !

Donnez moi ce courrier s'il vous plaît. »

Docile, Kitty s'exécuta et tendit l'enveloppe à sa sœur qui l'ouvrit en silence. Le silence avait repris ses droits, uniquement troublé par le bruit régulier de l'horloge. Katharina scruta le visage de sa chère sœur, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une émotion pouvant lui donner quelque idée du contenu de la lettre, mais malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'y fit et Kitty ne put s'empêcher de déplorer mentalement que sa sœur doit devenue aussi habile que son beau-frère pour cacher ses émotions. Enfin, Elizabeth releva la tête, toujours avec le même sérieux.

C'est à propos de Lydia.

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Lydia, vous êtes la première à le savoir était déjà mère d'un enfant.

Mon Dieu est-elle…

Changez de couleur Kitty, nous sommes tantes, pour la seconde fois !

Oh ! C'est merveilleux !

Tenez, je vais vous lire ce qu'écrit Jane :

« J'ai le privilège de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle qui, j'en suis sûre, vous ravira, Kitty et vous, autant qu'elle me fait aise : Lydia Wickham a mis au monde son enfant cette nuit. L'accouchement, je ne vous le cache pas fut très dur et Lydia s'en sort épuisée. Un instant, on craignit pour sa santé, mais finalement, avec l'aide d'une très bonne sage-femme, le nourrisson sortit sans dommages ni pour lui, ni pour la mère. L'enfant, une petite fille répondant au doux prénom de Rosamund pèse trois livres cinq-cent, c'est un beau bébé au visage d'ange, entouré de belles boucles brunes, ressemblant beaucoup à notre sœur.

Comme nous n'avons pour le moment eu le loisir de nous parler à notre aise et que je pense qu'il est temps que Kitty et vous connaissiez notre neveu et sa jeune sœur, je souhaite vous inviter à un dîner demain soir, si, bien sur, vous n'avez rien de prévu. La pauvre Lydia ne pourra hélas pas se relever de ses couches mais cela ne vous empêchera de la voir et Charles et moi serions ravis que vous acceptiez notre offre… »

Il fut donc établi que le dîner du lendemain se déroulerait chez Jane et Kitty fondit en larmes de joie à l'idée de revoir ses sœurs, son beau-frère et de rencontrer enfin les enfants Wickham qui, il fallait l'espérer, ne ressembleraient en aucun point à leur père.

On dîna donc chez Jane où la cordialité et le bonheur étaient partout, tout comme chez les Darcy. Les deux aînées des filles Bennet se réjouissaient de se revoir et se délectait de voir comme chacune avait trouvé le bonheur dans le mariage. Kitty et Georgiana, elles restaient silencieuses. On servit le dîner relativement tard et enfin, le petit Jacob descendit, accompagné de sa nounou. Il alla embrasser Jane et Charles avant de regarder avec une grande timidité tous les gens qui se trouvaient face à lui. Ce fut Kitty qui, la première, alla à la rencontre de ce petit garçon d'une vingtaine de mois qui chancelait sur ses jambes encore mal assurées. S'accroupissant à la hauteur du garçonnet, sa tante lui adressa un sourire attendrit et, caressant du doigt la joue potelée du petit, elle lui déclara :

Bonjour Jacob, je suis Kitty, votre tante, je suis la sœur de Jane et de votre maman.

Maman dodo. Répondit le petit enfant qui daignait à peine dire ses premiers mots, mimant le geste de sa mère qui dormait.

Oui, ici, voici mon autre sœur, Elizabeth, mais nous l'appelons Lizzie, puis voici Georgiana, le colonel Fitzwilliam et votre oncle Fitzwilliam Darcy. Poursuivit la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment qu'il était peu probable qu'âgé de vingt mois l'enfant puisse comprendre tout ceci.

Da'y ! Répéta le petit Jacob en pointant son minuscule doigt sur son oncle qui, stupéfait le regardait en souriant !

Oui, que vous êtes intelligent ! s'exclama Lizzie venant soulever l'enfant dans ses bras.

Da'y ! Da'y ! Da'y ! S'écriait-il en riant et en tapant dans ses mains potelées. »

Sans le montrer, Darcy était ému par l'image de cet enfant qui l'appelait et tendait ses petites mains vers lui en riant. Cet enfant, il en était sur, n'avait rien de son père, pourvu seulement qu'il continue à rester différent de l'ingrat qui portait le nom de George Wickham.


	4. Confrontations

A l'occasion des deux ans du petit Jacob, bien que personne n'ignorât que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, Lydia insista pour qu'on organisa une réception chez Jane qui, dans sa grandeur d'âme, ne sut qu'accepter en souriant, pensant que l'on pouvait bien offrir cela à la pauvre Mrs Wickham qui avait tant souffert.

Les retrouvailles entre cette dernière et sa chère Katharina ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme elles l'auraient dues. Si Kitty était heureuse de retrouver sa sœur cadette, elle déplorait maintenant son manque d'instruction, préférant la compagnie de Georgiana à celle d'une Lydia qui ne cessait de rebattre les malheurs de son mariage.

Enfin la réception eût lieu. Les Darcy furent parmi les premiers à arriver accompagnés, comme toujours, du colonel. Le petit Jacob n'était pas présent et, à l'air désespéré de Jane, Kitty, Lizzie et Georgiana surent qu'ils se passaient quelque chose tandis que les hommes, tout à leur conversion, n'avaient rien remarqué. Après les salutations et de vagues discussions aboutissant souvent à des remarques sans intérêts formulées par Lydia, Lizzie se risqua enfin :

« Je croyais que c'était une réception en l'honneur des deux ans de Jacob mais je ne le vois pas !

Non, finalement je pense qu'il est trop jeune, et trop insignifiant, pour qu'on puisse le présenter à cette réception !

Lydia ! s'indignèrent Jane et Lizzie tandis que Kitty la fixait avec déception.

Il n'est pas plus insignifiant que sa mère Lydia, puisque vous dîtes qu'il l'est, vous vous insultez vous même, vous qui êtes sa mère ! La vérité est que sa présence risquerait de vous faire passer au second plan et vous ne supporteriez pas cela alors vous jouez le masque des bonnes mères inquiète pour la fatigue de leurs enfants mais…

Comment osez-vous Kitty Bennet ! Fulmina Lydia, vexée.

Parce que c'est la vérité ! s'échauffa sa sœur.

Kitty ! Cela suffit ! s'exclama Lizzie tentant de les raisonner.

Non ! Je refuse de la laisser insulter Jacob, notre neveu, son propre fils ! Que notre beau-frère ne soit pas un époux aussi idéal que le vôtre Jane, ou le vôtre, Lizzie, je puis le comprendre, mais elle a choisi de partir avec lui, de l'épouser et Jacob n'a rien à voir avec tout cela ! Je vais le chercher et il passera une bonne partie de la soirée dans cette salle tandis que Rosamund dormira aussi paisiblement que tranquille.

Je suis sa mère, je vous interdis de…

Je me moque de vos interdictions Lydia. Venez Georgiana, allons cherchez Jacob. »

La soirée se passa donc en la présence de Jacob, sous le regard assassin de Lydia. Elizabeth et Jane, elles, regardaient, stupéfaites, leurs jeunes sœurs qui, si complices auparavant, refusaient même de s'adresser la parole.

Enfin, Lydia s'approcha du groupe où Kitty et Georgiana discutaient, tenant chacune une main du petit garçon et déclara d'un ton faussement attendri :

« Et bien, il est l'heure pour moi de mener ce petit garçon se coucher. C'est qu'il est tard et…

Il n'est que dix-heures, Mrs Wickham. Soupira Georgiana qui, pour la première fois, ne cacha pas son exaspération.

Tout de même il n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour le sommeil de Jacob… Répliqua la jeune mère avec agacement.

Je monterai moi-même le recoucher Lydia ! Je suis sûre que Jacob ne sera pas troublé d'être couché par sa tante qui l'aime à sa juste valeur. S'interposa Kitty, ne supportant plus la présence de sa cadette.

Comment osez-vous ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous Kitty Bennet ? Vous qui n'avez même pas été fichue de trouver un époux à dix-huit ans ! Vous finirez vieille fille !

Pour ce que cela vous importe ! Au moins vous trouverez de bonnes paroles à dire sur mon compte et vous pourrez rapporter autant de ragots que vous le souhaiterez ! Quant à Jacob, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je le garde avec moi.

Je suis sa mère ! S'écria Lydia sans se rendre compte que la salle s'était tue.

Comportez-vous comme telle, un peu de dignité et de modestie ne pourrait vous êtes que profitable et apporterait un peu d'air pur à vos enfants. Venez Jacob, allons chercher quelques gâteaux. »

Lydia enrageait. Elle venait d'être couverte de ridicule et l'amour que portait Jacob à sa tante Kitty la rendait malade de jalousie. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une nouvelle esclandre, elle avait été suffisamment couverte de honte. Les conversations reprenaient tranquillement leur cours. Un jeune homme élégamment habillé traversa la foule en direction de Kitty, Georgiana et Jacob, imité par un autre jeune homme au regard à la fois médusé, amusé et intimidé. Le premier rejoignit d'abord les trois jeunes gens, il adressa un salut poli à Miss Darcy, prit le petit Jacob dans ses bras et attrapa ensuite la main de Miss Katharina en riant aux éclats. Le second gentleman, resté à distance vit ce geste de familiarité et son regard s'assombrit. Résigné, il fit demi-tour. Restés seuls, Georgiana ayant emmené Jacob se promener, Edward Forster Maitland et Katharina entamèrent la discussion en riant :

Que tous ceux qui vous croyaient sans esprit, faible et résignée soient aujourd'hui détrompés !

Parce qu'il y avait des gens qui pensaient cela ? Vous me vexez mon cher Edward. Plaisanta son amie.

Je me suis mal exprimé je m'en excuse.

Et comme je suis d'une grande magnanimité j'ai donc décidé de vous pardonner. Quant à ce que vous vouliez dire, vous m'en voyez bien confuse, je me suis donnée en spectacle et j'ai honte pour Jane, Lizzie et leurs familles.

Et pas pour Lydia ?

Non. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle méritait et elle n'avait guère besoin de moi pour se rendre ridicule. Si elle n'était pas venue rien ne serait arrivé.

Mais elle voulait seulement s'inquiéter du repos de Jacob.

Le croyez-vous ? Lydia n'a aucun intérêt à son fils, elle s'en moque et me l'a prouvé longuement. Dire que nous fêtons ce soir les deux ans de ce petit est un mensonge, nous ne fêtons que la volonté de Lydia. Dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour Jacob est une autre tromperie : elle essaye de se donner une image, ce qu'elle veut c'est avoir toute la place pour se rendre intéressante.

Votre jugement est sévère…

Sincère.

Kitty ! S'exclama Jane. Venez vite, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir. Oh vous pouvez venir aussi Mister…

Oh, je manque à mes devoirs. Jane, je vous présente mon ami, Edward Forster Maitland. Edward, je vous présente ma sœur aînée, Jane Bingley.

Je suis honoré de vous connaître Mrs Bingley. Poursuivit le jeune-homme avec galanterie.

Moi de même. Allons venez. »

Interrompus dans leur discussion, et poussés par la curiosité de voir ce qui ferait tant plaisir à Kitty, les jeunes gens suivirent Jane sans discuter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle où discutaient les Darcy, le colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana –qui portait Jacob dans ses bras-, Charles et Lydia avec un homme dont Kitty ne reconnut pas l'identité puisqu'il était de dos. Les trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent et Jane prit la parole tandis que Kitty réalisait enfin face à qui elle se tenait et blêmit quelque peu, ce qu'Elizabeth et Georgiana ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

« Mister Fleming, vous connaissez ma jeune sœur, Miss Kitty Bennet. Kitty j'ignore si vous vous souvenez de Mister Fleming ? Mister Maitland, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mister George Fleming.

Monsieur. Salua Edward dont le visage s'était assombri, ne recevant par ailleurs, aucune réponse du dénommé Fleming.

Je n'ai pas oublié Mister Fleming. Répondit Katharina en profitant de faire sa révérence pour détourner le regard.

Ni moi. Mais je dois avouer que vous avez bien changé depuis que nous nous sommes vus Miss Katharina. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir.

Oh ! Je suppose que vous exagérez, je n'ai pas pu changer tant que cela en tout juste trois mois. Répondit platement l'intéressée qui cherchait vainement une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Mais je vous assure que Mister Fleming ne se trompe pas Kitty, la première fois que je vous vis il y a bientôt deux mois vous n'étiez pas aussi rayonnante et vous étiez bien plus triste, secrète et timide que vous ne l'êtes maintenant. Renchérit Edward, jetant un regard de défi au gentilhomme.

Allons Edward, vous exagérez, comme toujours. Je consens que l'on dise que j'ai un peu changé, de là à dire que je suis méconnaissable, je suis sûre que vous vous y trompez.

Quant à moi, le mariage m'a transformée ! Intervint Lydia qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer, provoquant des moues exaspérées sur le visage de ses auditeurs y compris sur ceux de Darcy et Fleming, ce qui était signe d'un très profond ennui.

Ah vraiment ? S'enquit Lizzie agacée par les paroles de sa sœur.

Etrangement je ne vous ai pas trouvée si changée Lydia chérie. Rétorqua Kitty avec ironie.

Oh mais je vous l'assure. J'ai bien vite compris que les attentes que l'on a ne sont que des leurres et que l'amour est bien éphémère, hélas, si je m'en étais aperçue plus tôt…

Je crois que vous généralisez ma chère. Bredouilla Jane, terriblement gênée par le comportement de la benjamine des Bennet

Oh ma chère Jane, loin de moi l'idée de vous blesser. Ni vous Lizzie. Mais enfin Kitty, au moins aurez vous de la chance si vous finissez vieille fille et…

Je ne prends pas spécialement cela comme une chance.

Mais enfin pensez comme cela vous épargnera bien des soucis, la souffrance, les larmes, les déceptions. Regardez, me voici mariée et mon époux n'a que faire de moi et de ses enfants et il…

Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez fui avec lui ? Si vous aviez réfléchi peut-être auriez vous évité ces souffrances. Coupa sèchement Kitty. Veuillez m'excuser, il est grand temps que Jacob aille se mettre au lit. Mister Fleming, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir et je regrette que nous n'ayons pu converser.

Ce plaisir fut partagé Miss Katharina mais je crois également qu'il est grand temps pour ce petit homme d'aller s'aliter. Je…

Kitty, l'interrompit Edward sans scrupules, me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse sitôt que vous serez de nouveau descendue ?

Avec plaisir Edward, si vous avez l'obligeance d'inviter Georgiana pour la prochaine et si vous avez le courage de m'attendre patiemment.

« Ma douce, je vous attendrai nuit et jour, tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, je vous attendrai jusqu'à ma mort. » répliqua théâtralement Mister Maitland en prenant la main de son amie et y posant ses lèvres avec un regard de mise en garde envers Mister Fleming.

Alors, invitez donc Georgiana. Quant à vous Jacob, venez donc, votre tante Kitty va vous mener au lit. Dîtes bonsoir.

Bon'oi. Répéta le garçonnet en agissant une petite main potelée et en frottant ses petits yeux.

Bonsoir mon petit Jacob. Répondit Georgiana en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Bonsoir Mister Wichkam. Murmura Edward en ébouriffant les cheveux châtains de l'enfant tandis que sa tante l'emmenait tranquillement. »

George Fleming avait regardé partir Kitty Bennet et son neveu, jetant tour à tout des regards incendiaires à un dénommé Maitland qui prenait, selon lui, trop de libertés, et une certaine Lydia Wickham qui, en accord avec ce qu'on lui en avait dit se trouvait être terriblement dépourvue d'intelligence. De son côté, Darcy aurait-il pu étrangler ce Maitland qui emmenait sa sœur sur la piste de danse, il l'aurait volontiers fait, il les regarda, du moins le regarda t-il. Par chance il se montrait poli et… convenable avec Georgiana. Darcy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward Forster Maitland se permettait tant de libertés et de séduction avec Kitty alors qu'il était évident que le parti le plus intéressant était Georgiana. La main qu'Elizabeth posa sur son bras le ramena sur terre tandis que, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle déclara en souriant.

Je crois que ce n'est pas à votre sœur que Mister Maitland s'intéresse mon amour.

Je ne le crois pas en effet.

Alors quittez donc cette mine inquiète et rageuse, il ne va pas vous voler Georgiana.

Mais je préfèrerais qu'il ne cause aucun ennui à votre sœur…

Des ennuis ? Allons Fitzwilliam, Edward Maitland est fort poli, très beau jeune homme et je comprends qu'il puisse plaire à Kitty… répondit Lizzie sans voir où Darcy voulait en venir.

Vous a t-elle dit qu'il lui plaisait ? J'aurais juré que…

Non elle n'a rien dit mais quand bien même l'aurait-elle fait, il s'agirait de sa vie, de ses choix et nous ne les pouvons remettre en question. Quant à Edward, je pense sincèrement qu'il se peut qu'il se soit épris de Kitty…

Que…

Que dois-je comprendre de votre étonnement… se fâcha Lizzie. Kitty vaut autant que Georgiana, elle est très jolie, a du caractère et sait se montrer très intelligente, bien sur son éducation n'est pas parfaite mais elle pourrait le devenir si on lui laissait sa chance. Vous me décevez fortement en pensant que Kitty ne peut pas…

Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Se défendit l'époux d'Elizabeth .

Mais vous y avez songé, ne dîtes pas que non !

Après tout… Vous avez peut-être raison, peut-être Edward Forster Maitland s'est-il épris de votre sœur mon amour. »

Fitzwilliam faillit ajouter « cependant n'y comptez pas trop » mais il ne put, il n'en avait pas le courage. Serrant la mâchoire il s'excusa et alla rejoindre son cousin quelques instants. Ils devaient parler !


End file.
